


Silence Is A Virtue

by Golden_Sparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Sparks/pseuds/Golden_Sparks
Summary: The library isn't the ideal place to ravish your professor, but sometimes needs must.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Silence Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamieOlivier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieOlivier/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday fic for my beloved JamieOlivier.
> 
> Ironically, I'm posting it on my birthday, not hers.
> 
> Many thanks go to the lovely SelenaTerna, who kindly betaed this story.

The pulse in her veins quickened as she felt warm hands slip under the hem of her blouse and skim along her lower back to pull her forwards. Hermione's arms rested against Bill's chest, her hands disappearing in his long ginger hair, disheveling it further, her fingers moving in synch with the strokes of his tongue against hers. He made the most sinful sounds in his throat, sending sparks of arousal into her core, promising fireworks that would make Weasleys’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs look like a bunch of wet sparklers.

“Merlin, it’s been too long,” Bill groaned, trying to be quiet, since they were technically hiding and any sound seemed so much louder in the cavernous Hogwarts library. Hermione stepped even closer, grinding her belly into his erection as his back pressed against the shelf behind him. His strangled “Aammnh,” was silenced by her mouth and Bill’s palms descended to her bottom, kneading the flesh through the thin fabric of her school uniform.

She needed more of him, longed to absorb his heat with her palms. Her fingers dropped to the buttons of his shirt without breaking the kiss and threaded them through the holes, one by one. Bill’s head fell back when her mouth descended to the exposed column of his neck, seeking out the most sensitive spots and running over the frazzled ends of long, werewolf-induced scars.

“You smell divine, _Professor_ ,” she purred as he took over her senses. Ink and parchment, and the crisp aroma of a forest in autumn. That last was surprisingly wild and stimulating, something she associated with his inner wolf. It had her ready to drag him into a dark corner every time they passed each other in the hallways. 

She felt the blood thumping excitedly under his skin as she revealed more and more of his fair, freckled chest. With a victorious moan, she slipped the last button free and dove between the halves of his shirt, encircling his upper body with her arms. His warmth seeped into her and he purred when she ran her nails over his sensitive back. His palm wrapped around her thigh and lifted gently, encouraging her to hook her leg around his, effectively opening her up to him. 

Hermione groaned as his thigh moved between both of hers and rubbed against her aching core. "Bill!" she pleaded loudly, the sensations dragging her into a mindless state of pure pleasure. This was perfect. Her hand found the bulge in his trousers and stroked him gently, eager to make him ride the wave of arousal with her. 

Hermione's eyes met his and she sank into the blue of his gaze. The deep adoration she saw made her own love for him well up inside, her chest and throat almost too tight to contain the enormity of the feeling. One of his hands came up to caress her cheek in a moment of weightlessness, and Hermione tugged her fingers back into his hair to pull him down to her.

Their lips met in an urgent kiss, igniting her soul with the fulminant bliss of Bill Weasley’s presence. They clung to each other, groping and grinding, impatient to get as close as possible, ready to throw all caution in the wind in this most inconvenient of places.

A startled squeak behind them followed by the clattering of books on stone floor, drove their faces apart, heads flying around to see who had interrupted them. 

A girl stared at them with wide eyes, one hand covering her mouth and a blush rising in her cheeks. She was recovering quickly when she recognized just whom she had discovered between the stacks. 

“Oh my God, Granger! What are you doing? That….he’s a _professor_!” 

Hermione glanced at Bill and took in the flushed face, beautifully framed by long strands of ginger hair, with her hand still tangled helplessly in his mane. 

“Um, I’m aware,” she said stupidly as she turned back. 

Celinda Green, a fellow seventh year and worthy replacement of the judgemental and gossipy Lavender Brown seemed not amused by Hermione’s lack of contriteness (if the scowl forming on her brow was any indication).

With a sigh, Hermione let go of Bill, running her thumb over his cheek in a soft farewell. He squeezed her hip in resignation and released her from his grasp.

“Good evening, Miss Green,” he greeted in his calm Professor’s voice, deft fingers unhurriedly buttoning up his shirt while fixing the intruder with a steady blue gaze.

Hermione had to stifle a laugh when the color returned to Celinda’s cheeks and she struggled to find a response to his polite address. 

“Good evening, Professor Weasley,” she stammered eventually, her eyes seeking and failing to stay on his face. She didn’t scowl at _him_ and when she glanced down to his chest she seemed torn between admiration and something that curiously looked like ...hurt. Was she jealous? Hermione knew there were many girls who nurtured a secret flame for her love.

Not caring for it, she moved in front of him, blocking Celinda’s view and rekindling the other girl’s animosity.

“You’re so going to be expelled for this, Granger,” Celinda spat, mirroring Hermione’s crossed arms with a venomous snarl.

“Oh, and why is that?” Hermione asked, acting oblivious. She heard a quiet snort and poked her elbow behind her playfully, aiming for Bill's ribs, a smile tugging at her lips.

Bewildered by their peculiar behavior, Celinda’s eyebrows furrowed.

“He’s a professor! You can’t do ...that with a professor. It’s in the bloody school rules!” 

Hermione sighed exaggeratedly. "Well, I _can_ , but... I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to turn around for five minutes?" 

She could feel Bill shaking behind her with silent laughter and closed her eyes briefly to collect herself.

“I’m going to McGonagall right now,” Celinda seethed, outraged. “You may as well pack your things, Granger, because you’ll be on the train home tonight!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was getting more than a little ridiculous. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with, shall we?” Gingerly stepping over the scattered heap of fallen books, Hermione made her way around the huffing girl and walked briskly to the exit.

~❊*❅*❊~

“Again?” Professor McGonagall groaned when the three of them stepped through the door of her office, Hermione in the lead.

“I’m sorry, Professor. It was ...um… an…. accident."

"Isn't it always?" Professor McGonagall heaved a long suffering sigh and turned her resigned gaze at Celinda, who looked bewildered. 

"Professor, I found Hermione Granger… _seducing_ Professor Weasley in the library…"

"The library?" Professor McGonagall interrupted incredulously, which seemed to bolster Celinda and she continued her accusation in a stronger voice. "She had him pressed against a shelf and the books were all rattling, she was so forceful. I'm sure he didn't mean to participate in this..." At this point Professor McGonagall couldn't suppress a snort of disbelief, while behind Celinda's back, Bill's expression of polite neutrality melted into a cheeky smile. 

"Yes, well, thank you, Miss Green. I think I have the general idea. In fact, throughout the term I have heard enough details about Hermione and her husband’s love life to last me a lifetime. Especially since they had promised me not to engage in public displays of affection for the duration of the school year." That last sentence was accompanied by a piercing look which had Hermione and Bill glancing away sheepishly.

Celinda, who had squeaked loudly during that speech, gaped at Professor McGonagall. "Husband?" she croaked, her eyes round. “You mean he...they’re _married_ , Professor?

"Yes, yes they are.. It was a lovely, quiet, little ceremony at the end of last summer. We were all in desperate need of some happy, new memories…" 

Professor McGonagall gazed dreamily into the middle distance, not noticing how Celinda's face slowly changed in colour until it matched her last name. Instead, she was clearly remembering how lovely the pair had looked on their wedding day and how they all had danced until the sun came up again.

Bill cleared his throat and startled Professor McGonagall back into the present. 

“I beg your pardon. Now…..” She shook her head and opened a drawer in her desk, rummaging through it. "Where… Aha!" she exclaimed, unearthing a roll of parchment and a bedraggled looking quill. “Here they are. Now, Miss Green. I am sure you understand there is nothing improper here at all, save Professor and Mrs Weasley’s choice in, ahem, time and place, and of course none of Mrs. Wealey’s work is marked by Professor Weasley. Nonetheless, we really cannot advertise this relationship to the school at large - it wouldn’t do for the news of this marriage to fall into the _wrong_ hands, especially before the end of the school year - I need you to sign this parchment for me. It is binding, you understand and charmed to prevent anyone who puts their name on it from repeating what they have seen, regarding Professor and Mrs. Weasley."

The parchment wore half a dozen names already, documenting Hermione and Bill's adventures in various public places. Celinda looked a bit faint at this point and did everything asked of her, only to head from the room in a daze, several minutes later.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione exclaimed sincerely. "We promise we won't do it again." 

"We will be more careful," Bill added.

"Yes yes, I'm sure you will." Professor McGonagall didn't sound convinced. "Now off you go. I have some actual work to do."

As soon as the lock clicked shut behind them, they were overcome with fits of giggles, leaning on each other for support. 

Innocent touching lead to passionate kissing on the staircase and only when an exasperated "Oh, for the love of- you’re hopeless!" sounded from inside the office, did they run downstairs to look for a quieter spot. 


End file.
